


What A Bright Time, It's The Right Time

by lettgo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettgo/pseuds/lettgo
Summary: Nicole does some last minute shopping.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	What A Bright Time, It's The Right Time

Nicole Haught wouldn’t consider herself a grinch, she liked Christmas well enough, but if she had to listen to Jingle Bell Rock one more time she was going to fling herself into the sun, she quickly changed the station. She was sure she’d been listening to it on a loop for the past six months, ok that was an exaggeration, it wasn’t the songs fault, she was just grumpy because she’d waited until the very last moment to buy her boss a gift. That is how she found herself at a sporting goods store on the eve of Christmas eve. Trying to find parking had been a nightmare, and after circling for fifteen minutes, she finally pulled into a spot, earning her a few flipped birds. This didn’t help tamper her already sour mood.

Two feet into the store and Nicole considered turning back and walking to her car, she’d tried, maybe she could just get Nedley a nice card. Then she remembered the way he went on and on about some new state of the art fishing pole. Nedley had been like a father figure to her, fighting through crowds of last minute buyers was the least she could do. 

Nicole pushed her way through a group of men fighting over a golf club, that wasn’t going to end well, a quick glance behind her revealed security already dealing with the problem, great one less thing for her to worry about. 

__________

After what felt like hours, but was only minutes, Nicole had the fishing pole in her sights, she reached for it but instead of meeting cold steel, her hand wrapped around something soft and warm. 

“Sorry.”

“It looks like we’re both after the same thing,” the small brunette next to her said, with a soft chuckle, “It’s the last one, you’re not going to tackle me for it, are you?”

Nicole rubbed the back of her neck nervously, “Uh, look you had it in your hands first, it’s yours.”

“I’m a little disappointed, I was expecting more of a fight.”

“Consider it chivalry then.”

“Gorgeous and chivalrous, where have you been all my life?”

Was she flirting?

“Oh, you know hanging around sporting goods stores hoping to bump into pretty girls like you.”

“I’m Waverly. Waverly Earp.”

“Nicole Haught.”

“Haught, it suits you. So Nicole Haught, can I repay your chivalry with dinner?”

“You don’t owe me anything.”

“What if I said I insist.”

“I guess I have no choice but to take you up on your offer.”

__________

Nicole listened as Waverly recounted stories of her travels across Europe, they had spent the last couple of hours getting to know each other. Apart from being incredibly beautiful, Waverly was the smartest person she had ever met, she spoke several languages, and had spent the last two years teaching in underprivileged countries. Nicole was smitten. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but we’ll be closing soon.”

Looking at her watch, Nicole saw that it was well past midnight.

After settling the check, Nicole insisting she pay half, they stood in the parking lot neither quite ready to say goodbye. 

“So I guess this is where we say goodbye.”

“Can I walk you to your car?”

Waverly only nodded and lead the way.

“Before you go, would it be to forward of me to kiss you?”

Waverly pressed her lips against Nicole’s in a warm and wet kiss.The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but that’s all it took for Nicole to see stars. The two parted with promises to see each other again soon.

Nicole hummed Jingle Bell Rock all the way home, Christmas wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
